This invention relates generally to medical electrode systems and, in particular, to a disposable defibrillator electrode system.
Defibrillators apply voltage pulses to a patient's heart in response to a life-threatening condition such as cardiac arrest, External defibrillators deliver the voltage pulse through a pair of electrodes placed on the patient's chest or back by the attending medical personnel. The primary components of a defibrillator system are the defibrillator, which provides the voltage pulse, and the electrodes, which deliver the voltage pulse to the patient.
Prior art external defibrillator electrodes consist of a paddle having an electrode face electrically connected to the defibrillator by a cable. A conductive gel on the electrode face lowers the electrical resistance between the electrode and the patient. Disposable defibrillator electrodes are typically packaged with the gel pre-applied to the electrode face. Adhesive holds the electrodes in place on the patient. With standard reusable electrodes, on the other hand, the user must apply the gel before placing the electrodes on the patient. Handles on the back side of the electrode paddles enable the user to place the electrodes at the desired sites on the patient to hold the electrodes against the patient's skin.